The Dove and the Serpent: In my Heart
by thesituation016
Summary: PT:5 Traveling back to Earth Vanessa is ready to defend her father.
1. Chapter 1

Months later Loki lay awake in bed Vanessa snuggling against him her face pressed into his neck as she hugged him still fast asleep with his arm around her holding her against him. He gently reached down tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear smiling softly down at her. He loved their moments like this, curled up together.

Slowly though the smile on his face wavered as once again dark thoughts crept into his mind. What had he condemned her to, a lifetime imprisoned with him? She had committed no crime and would of course be allowed to come and go from the prison as she willed, but he would stay and so would she for the rest of her life, her now immortal life tied to a prisoner.

Vanessa had with Friggas help talked Odin into allowing Loki out of his cell for periods of time as long as he wore a pair of cuff bracelets that restrained his magic and that he was accompanied by Thor, one of the warriors three, Lady Sif, or a set of guards, but it was not in any sense of the word freedom.

Then there was the subject of children which he knew she wanted at some point. They would be outcasts in Asgard for being his children, treated with cruelty and hate. Could he really bring children into that kind of life?

"Stop it." Vanessa grumbled.

"What?" Loki looked down at her having not noticed that she had woken up.

"You're thinking something bad about yourself, stop it." Vanessa ordered as she snuggled closer to him.

"What makes you say that?" Loki asked resting his head on top of hers.

"Because you start to stare off into space, frown, and then you get this line between your eyebrows." Vanessa answered. "That usually means you're thinking bad about yourself."

"You know me to well love." He said kissing the top of her head.

"As well as you know me sweetie." Vanessa replied nuzzling against him. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not important." Loki replied.

"It's troubling you, of course it's important." Vanessa replied as she looked up at him in concern. "Love, what is bothering you?"

"It is nothing my love." Loki replied.

"Liar." She said as she lightly thumped him on the chest, but let it go as she lay back against him. "Well whatever it is that is bothering you know that I'm here for you no matter what. When you're ready to talk I'm ready to listen."

"I know." Loki replied as he reached around with his hand and took hold of hers. She nuzzled up to him and rested her head on his chest as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you, Loki." Vanessa said as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you as well Vanessa." Loki replied as he kissed the top of her head.

The moment was broken though by her phone which was on the nightstand going off. Vanessa groaned as she rolled over and grabbed the phone. She had updated her phone with Loki's helps using his magic her technology prowess to be able to communicate with her father through JARVIS, the only thing that was strong enough to receive the signal and with enough of an emotional connection to Vanessa for Loki's magic to enhance the signal.

"Hello?" Vanessa said.

"Stark Secure Server: Now transferring to all known receivers."

"Pepper, it's me. I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time, so first off. I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way. That was selfish and stupid and it won't happen again. Also, it's Christmas time. The rabbit's too big. Done." She heard Tony talk and shot up in bed at what he was saying. "Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance because... I can't come home yet I need to find this guy. You gotta stay safe. That's all I know. I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian."

"Vanessa, are you ok?" Loki asked with concern.

"Something's happened to my dad and Pepper." Vanessa said throwing the blankets off and shooting out of the bed.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked also standing up pulling on his robe as she pulled on a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She kept her casual clothes from earth for when she didn't have to wear Asgardian clothes.

"No, but he was apologizing to Pepper about putting her in harm's way, telling that she needed to stay safe, and that he was going after some guy." Vanessa said grabbing her black pea coat and pulling on her knee high heelless black boots then quickly tied her hair up into a ponytail. "I need to go ask Heimdall, see if he's alright."

"And if he's not?" Loki asked watching as she also took her cat suit which she stuffed into her satchel. He walked over to her taking her hands in his.

"Then I'm going to have to go to him." Vanessa said squeezing his hands and looking up at Loki. "I'll have to leave right away if he is."

"It might be dangerous." Loki said in concern knowing that there was not much he could say to dissuade her from going to her father if he needed her.

"I'll be fine and back before you know it love." Vanessa said reaching up and cupping the side of his face.

"I know." Loki said leaning into her touch then quickly leaned down capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

She couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. He used this as his opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth. Her body was trembling all over…the need to hold him…to be close to him was overwhelming her. He wrapped his arms around her…holding her tighter as if to show that he knew exactly what she was feeling.

Vanessa's fingers found their way into his hair touching it and feeling its silky strands that were free of their usual slicked back style. He tasted divine. Like vanilla and mint, and something else that was distinctly him.

One of his hands came from around her waist to trace the profile of her face. Feeling it…memorizing it. They stood there for what seemed like eternity. Nothing else existed except the two of them.

Pretty soon the need for air overcame them both, and they had to break the kiss. Their breath ragged from the intensity of the kiss.

"I will miss you, I love you." Loki said as his hand reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face, cupping it in the process.

"I love you as well Loki." Vanessa said as she turned her face into his hand, slowly pressing a kiss into his palm. His breath hitched only slightly and his eyes darkened considerably, but he slowly pulled his hand away from her face and placed them back around her waist. "And I'll miss you to."

After one final kiss they slowly parted and Vanessa grabbed her satchel then walked through the barrier and then ran up to the ground floor. Once in the open she took off into the air flying as fast as she could until she reached the observatory of the rainbow bridge.

"Heimdall?!" Vanessa called out as she ran in.

"Lady Vanessa, how may I help you?" Heimdall asked.

"My father, has something happened to him?" Vanessa asked.

"I will see." Heimdall said as he turned his gaze to Earth. "He is in danger, he's under attack as we speak."

"Can you send me to him?" Vanessa asked urgently.

"Of course, but what of Loki?" Heimdall asked.

"He knows that this might happen, I received a confusing call or at least confusing up until now, can you tell him for me that my father was in trouble and that I did have to go to him after all." Vanessa asked. "You might want to tell Frigga as well."

"I will. Anything else?" Heimdall asked.

"Only that I love him with all my heart." Vanessa replied.

"I will relay the message." Heimdall said as Vanessa got ready to go. Heimdall placed his sword in the machine and pointed it to Earth.

"Thank you Heimdall." Vanessa said as she ran into the beam.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa landed just outside the city shaking the dizziness from her mind before she took off toward the town flying through the air as fast as she could until she spotted her father just in time to see a kid get the better of some man that was holding him flashing him with a Stark device and then ran off.

"That's the thing about smart guys, we always cover our ass." Tony said as he raised up his hand and a stabilizer appeared. It charged, but then nothing happened. "Come on, come on."

"Looks like you're not covered after all." The man said as he walked forward.

"Well then it's a good thing he has me." Vanessa said sending a chunk of metal at the man hitting him hard smashing his face in and sending him unconscious to the ground the chunk of metal landing on him a few times before falling one last time with a thud right into his chest. "Should he be glowing like that?"

"Vanessa!" Tony said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt apparently." Vanessa said as she raised the debris off of him and helped him to his feet. "You want to tell me why I got a call of you apologizing to Pepper for putting her in harm's way?"

"Bit of a story." Tony said as he nabbed the unconscious guy's keys and started to walk away with Vanessa following.

"Then start talking." Vanessa ordered. Tony shot her an uneasy look, but her look made him start to spill the beans as they went into a bar where he grabbed some files that he had shoved under a door when he was attacked by the flaming psycho girl as he called her. "Will Happy be ok?"

"The Doctor's say he'll make a full recovery." Tony answered looking away from her as they walked down the street.

"Ok that's good." Vanessa nodded then punched him hard in the shoulder.

"OW!" Tony said as he rubbed him arm shooting her a look.

"Why they heck did you give the bad guys your address?!" Vanessa snapped.

"I was angry." Tony defended himself.

"No you were stupid." Vanessa replied. "How many houses is that now that you've totaled? You can't keep doing this."

"It's not that bad." Tony tried.

"The contractors gave you a frequent house repair punch card. One more demolished house and we get the next repair half off." Vanessa deadpanned and what was worse was that she was not kidding.

"You're welcome!" A boy called out as he jogged up to them.

"For what? Did I miss something?" Tony asked.

"Me saving your life." The boy said then saw Vanessa. "Hey, you're Vanessa Stark, the Dove aren't you?"

"Sometimes." Vanessa said stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Wow it is so cool to meet you." The boy said with a big smile and was about to say something more, but Tony cut him off.

"Ok, A: Saved you first, B: Thanks, sort of And C: If you do someone a solid, don't be a yutz alright, just play it cool otherwise you come off grandiose." Tony said glancing down at the boy.

"Oh, unlike you?" Vanessa said sarcastically getting a look from Tony.

"Admit it: you need me. We're connected." The boy said to Tony as they came up to a nice black car.

"What I need is for you to go home, be with your mom, keep your mouth shut, and protect the suit." Tony said pushing the boy's hat down as Vanessa walked over and got into the passenger seat. "And stay connected to the telephone because if I call you better pick up. Okay?" Tony ordered then looked up. "Can you feel that? We're done here. Move out of the way or I'm going to run you over. Bye kid." Tony ducked into the car and came face to face with the disapproving face of his daughter. Tony sighed as he rolled down the window of the car. "I'm sorry kid. You did good."

"So now you're just going to leave you here, like my dad?" The boy asked with a depressed look. Tony blinked a few times before answering.

"Yeah." Tony said then realized what the kid was doing. "Wait, you're guilt-tripping me, aren't you?"

"I'm cold." The boy said pulling his jacket tighter around him.

"I can tell. You know how I can tell?" Tony asked in a fake sympathetic voice. "'Cause we're connected."

Tony put the car into gear and drove off leaving the boy behind.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been driving for a time trying to piece together what was going on around them.

"So how's married life?" Tony asked as they drove glancing through the files.

"Pretty good, you should try it some time." Vanessa replied with a smile as Tony's face went red.

"And Asgard, how's that?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"Amazingly beautiful, but at war at the moment." Vanessa replied.

"Have you been fighting?" Tony asked in concern.

"No, the soldiers don't trust the wife of the Trickster Prince so I mainly just help with the wounded." Vanessa said with a shrug.

"And how's Loki treating you?" Tony asked a little tensely.

"Like a goddess, he's so very good to me." Vanessa answered with a dreamy smile then reached over and took his hand. "I missed you dad."

"I missed you to Nessa." He replied with a smile squeezing her hand and now that things had slowed down Vanessa got a real good look at him.

"What's going on with you?" Vanessa asked. "You look bad."

"I did just almost get blown up and attacked by two crazy people, not to mention almost drowned." Tony pointed out.

"No…there's something else." Vanessa said looking at him closely as Tony looked away uncomfortable.

"Find anything useful." Tony once again changed the subject.

"Nothing, just facts about…wait a minute." Vanessa said allowing him to avoid her questions.

"What? What is it?" Tony asked.

"At first I thought this was MIA, but it's not, it's AIM, it bled through onto the other side of the paper. Does that mean anything?" Vanessa asked.

"In more way then one." Tony released her hand and ran it through his hair with an agitated noise before he grabbed a phone and made a call.

"Hello." Rhodey answered.

"You ever look up and everything starts glowing from the inside out, a kind of bright orange…" Tony said.

"Yeah, I've had that. Who is this?" Rhodey asked.

"It's me, pal." Tony answered. "Now last time I went missing, if I remember correctly, you went looking for me. What are you doing?"

"A little talking, making friends in Pakistan. What are you doing?" Rhodey asked.

"Your re-design, your big re-brand, that was AIM, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Rhodey answered.

"We're gonna find a heavy-duty comsat right now, we need your login." Tony said.

"We? Whose we?" Rhodey asked.

"Hi Rhodey." Vanessa said brightly.

"Vanessa? When did you get back from Asgard?" Rhodey asked.

"Recently." Vanessa replied. "We need the login."

"Same as it's always been, War Machine 68." Rhodey answered.

"And password please?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, look, I gotta change it every time Tony hacks in." Rhodey said.

"It's not the eighties, nobody says "hack" anymore, give me your login." Tony said impatiently. They heard Rhodey sigh on the other end of the line before answering.

""War Machine Rox" with an X, all caps." Rhodey said. Vanessa and Tony looked at each other before they busted out in laughter. "Yeah okay."

"That is so much better than Iron Patriot." Tony said as he whipped the car around.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Vanessa covertly made their way through cars and people up to a news van keeping their faces out of view. They watched as the owner of the van walked away talking on his phone before they ducked in.

The first thing that Vanessa did was turn off the sound while Tony got onto a laptop and checked the output meter.

"That ain't gonna cut it." Tony said reading the meter just as the door opened up. The camera guy looked up at them their backs to him.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am, I don't know who..." Tony and Vanessa turned around Vanessa putting a finger to her lips. "Mom, I need to call you back, something magical is happening." He hung up his phone. "Tony Stark is in my van."

"Keep it down." Tony said as the man got really excited.

"Tony and Vanessa Stark are in my van!" The man said looking between them.

"No, they're not." Vanessa replied.

"I knew you were still alive!" The man said pointing at Tony.

"Come on in and close the door." Tony whispered.

"Wow, can I just say sir?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"I am your biggest fan." The man said then looked to Vanessa. "And I love you, I have all of your magazine covers and music."

"Oh, how…nice." Vanessa said feeling more than a little weirded out.

"First, is this your van or is anyone else gonna come in?" Tony asked getting his attention away from Vanessa.

"No, no, it's just us." The man said still smiling.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

"Gary." He replied.

"Gary." Tony repeated.

"Oh wow." The man breathed out as Tony got up and shook his hand clasping it in both of his.

"Right there's fine. I get a lot of this, it's okay." Tony said also getting the weird vibes just radiating off of the man.

"Can I just say?" Gary asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"I don't know if you can tell but I have like patterned my whole look after you." Gary took off his ball cap and Vanessa felt her eyes widen as she bit her lip trying not to laugh. "My hair's a little, it's not right because there's some product in it…"

"It's fine." Tony said nodding, his own eyes wide.

"It's like twins almost." Vanessa said getting a quick look from Tony.

"I don't want to make things awkward for you…" Gary said.

"No." Tony said looking back to him.

"But I do have to show you... boom!" Gary revealed his upper arm tattoo to them.

"Hispanic Scott Baio?" Tony asked.

"Guess again dad." Vanessa said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that me?" Tony asked pointing to the tatoo.

"Yeah." Gary nodded. "It's... I mean. I had them do it off a doll that I made, so it's not like it's off a picture. So it's a little bit…"

"Jerry…" Tony started.

"Gary." Vanessa corrected.

"Right, sorry, Gary for a moment, listen to me here." Tony said seriously. "I don't want to clip your wings here we're both a little over-excited. I have an issue. I'm chasing bad guys, trying to grapple with something from some hard-crypt data files. I don't have enough juice. I need you to jump on the roof, recalibrate the ISDNs. Pump it up by about 40 %."

"Got it." Gary said.

"Alright, it's a mission." Tony said. "Tony needs Gary."

"And Gary needs Tony." Gary said.

"Be quiet about it." Tony cut him off the shoved him out of the van. "Go."

"Oh wow." Vanessa laughed.

"Keep laughing, there might be a tattoo of you somewhere on him." Tony said stopping Vanessa laughter abruptly.

She gave him a dark look as he sat back down at the computer laughing. There was a tap on the side of the van and Vanessa tapped back as Tony logged into Rhodey's account. They went through some files until they came to some pictures and clicked on the first one.

"What would you regard as the defining moment of your life?" The voice of Killian asked on screen.

"Well uh, I think that would be the day I decided not to let my injury beat me." Chad Davis answered.

"Click on the chick." Vanessa said.

"That's the one who attacked me in the town." Tony said clicking on the girl.

"Can you please state your name for the camera?" Killian asked a one armed woman.

"Ellen Brandt." She answered then the screen cut to Killian.

"Okay, so, the injections are administered periodically. Addiction will not be tolerated and those who cannot regulate will be cut from the program." Killian said.

"I know him." Vanessa said.

"When? Where from?" Tony asked looking up at her.

"Switzerland, New Year's Eve. I accidently ran into him, nearly knocked him off his crutches." Vanessa replied, Tony went to the next clip. "He seemed like such a nice guy, I wonder what happened."

"Once misfits, cripples...you are the next iteration of human evolution." Killian said. Tony clicked on project extremis. "Hi everybody. Before we start, I promise you, looking back at your life there will be nothing as bitter as the memory of that glorious risk that you prudently elected to forego today is your glory. Let's begin!"

They watched as the patients were injected and then started to glow orange as the writhed in pain.

"Oh my…her arm is growing back." Vanessa said as they looked as Ellen.

"Something's going wrong with that one." Tony pointed to the man on screen who really started to scream as he glowed brighter.

"We gotta get out of here! Gotta get out of here!" Killian ordered. "Get 'em out! Get 'em out of here!"

Then there was an explosion cutting the feed, when it came back on it showed the remnants of the lab still a bit on fire.

"A bomb is not a bomb…" Tony started.

"When it's a misfire." Vanessa finished.

"This stuff doesn't always work, right." Tony muttered.

"It's faulty, but he found a buyer." Vanessa said with a dark look.

"Sold it to the Mandarin." Tony nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harley, tell me what is happening, give me a full report…" Tony said into the phone as they drove down the road.

"Yeah, I'm still eating that candy, do you want me to keep eating it?" Harley asked.

"How much did you have?" Vanessa asked sharing a glance with Tony.

"Two or three bowls." Harley answered.

"Can you still see straight?" Vanessa asked.

"Sort of." Harley answered.

"That means you're fine, give me Jarvis." Tony said and waited a moment before talking again. "Jarvis, how are we?"

"It's totally fine sir. I seem to do quite well for a stretch and then at the end of the sentence I say the wrong cranberry." Jarvis answered and Vanessa snorted. "And sir, you were right. Once I factored in available AIM downlink facilities I was able to pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal."

"What're we talkin'? The Far East, Europe, North Africa, Iran, Pakistan, Syria, where is it?" Tony asked.

"Actually, sir, it's in Miami." Jarvis answered.

"That can't be right." Vanessa said.

"Okay, kid, I'm going to have to walk you through rebooting Jarvis' speech drive, but not right now. Harley, where is he really?" Tony asked. "Just look on the screen and tell me where it is."

"It does say Miami, Florida." Harley answered.

"Okay, first things first, I need the armor." Tony said. "Where are we at with it?"

"Uh, it's not charging." Harley said and tony slammed down on the breaks skidding to the side of the road and to a stop.

"What's the big idea?!" Vanessa snapped as she rubbed her shoulder where the belt held her back then noticed her dad starting to breathe hard. "Dad?"

"Actually, sir, it is charging, but the power source is questionable. It may not succeed in revitalizing the Mark 42." Jarvis said gaining Vanessa's attention.

"What's questionable about electricity?" Tony said his breathing quickening. "Alright, it's my suit and I can't... I'm not gonna... Oh God, not again."

"Tony…" Harley called out as Tony clambered out of the car followed by Vanessa who ran around to the other side kneeling in front of him.

"Dad?" Vanessa said on concern.

"Are you having another attack?" Harley said.

"Another one?" Vanessa questioned. "What? You've been having panic attacks? Why?"

"I didn't even mention New York." Harley said.

"Right, and then you just said it, by name, while denying having said it." Tony ranted.

"Dad." Vanessa said calmly as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me and do as I say breath in…breath out."

Tony did as she said reaching up and taking hold of her upper arms, breathing in and out at her direction feeling the panic calm a bit.

"Okay, um, uh…" Harley stuttered out.

"Oh God, what am I gonna do?" Tony questioned looking to Vanessa, looking more scared than she had ever seen him.

"Just breathe dad, really just breathe." Vanessa said calmly rubbing his arms.

"You're a mechanic, right?" Harley said over the phone.

"Right." Tony said

"You said so." Harley said as Tony seemed to be really calming down.

"Yes, I did." Tony answered.

"Why don't you just build something?" Harley asked and Tony looked thoughtful for a moment then stood up with Vanessa.

"Okay, thanks kid." Tony said then hung up as they got back into the car.

"Mark 42 and panic attacks." Vanessa said looking over at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to worry you." He replied. "You had a lot going on."

"I never have too much in my life that I can't be there for you dad, you know that." Vanessa said sternly. "Talk to me."

"Its just…you experience things and then they're over and you still can't explain them. Gods, aliens, other dimensions..." Tony shook his head. "I'm just a man in a can. The only reason I haven't cracked up is probably because Pepper moved in. Which is great. I love her; I'm lucky. But... I can't sleep. I go down to the garage and I do what I know; I tinker."

"Dad." Vanessa said softly.

"How do you deal with it Nessa? You've been doing this longer than I have, how do you deal with the stress and…just everything?" Tony asked his grip tight on the steering wheel.

"I talk, I share with my friends and my family so I don't have to carry the burden alone." Vanessa said reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's what really helps, realizing that you're not alone, that you don't have to face the world or others worlds by yourself. You have Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Bruce, and yes even Steve to fall back on. Do not shut them out, it only makes it worse."

"How did you get so smart?" Tony breathed out sending her a thankful glance.

"My mother and Pepper." Vanessa replied with a smile.

"I'd argue, but I know you're right." Tony said with a shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

While her dad went to the hardware store Vanessa went to the grocery store gathering some clothes and some food. She had puller her hair up into a messy bun, discarded her jacket, and was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses that kept her identity protected.

She quickly made her purchases and hot footed it back to the motel where they were staying. She walked up stairs and let herself into the room where her father already had all his gadgets spread over one of the beds.

"Anyone see you?" Tony asked.

"Nope." Vanessa said popping her 'p' as she dumped her stuff on her bed and pulled out Stouffers chicken and rice meal. She opened the box and popped it into the microwave. "I got dinner."

"Not hungry." Tony replied still working.

"Eat it or I'll stuff it down your throat." Vanessa replied with a look that meant business.

"Yes mom." Tony said sarcastically.

"Well if you didn't act like a child I wouldn't have to treat you like one." Vanessa replied taking out some bottles of tea for herself and some Gatorade for her dad tossing him a bottle. Tony stuck his tongue out at her as he caught the bottle and started to drink it down before getting back to work as he went over the plan with her.

Vanessa settled down on the other side of the bed and started to take the bottles of water she had gotten, fill a syringe her father had gotten with an explosive red chemical, then set the syringes in the water bottles carefully placing them on the drawers next to the TV.

"Should I be worried that you know how to make bombs?" Tony asked not looking up from his tazer.

"Says the guy who blew up the house more than once." Vanessa replied finishing the last one.

"That last one was not directly my fault." Tony said and Vanessa replied with a look. She got up when the microwave beeped and took out the meal setting it on the small table by the window along with some Hawaiian bread rolls.

"Time to eat." Vanessa said setting down some paper plate's utensils and drinks. Tony finished up what he was doing the made his way over to the table.

"What is this?" Tony asked with a look.

"Chicken and Rice. It is delicious." Vanessa replied helping herself and digging in. After the meal it was back to work then time to set their plan into motion.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanessa was in her cat suit and Tony was dressed all in the black clothes Vanessa had gotten for him from the store surveying the mansion from the other side of the street where the transmission was coming from. Vanessa nudged Tony and pointed to a non-watched area where they could get through. Tony nodded and they ran for it Vanessa lifting them over the wall easily.

They ran across a yard and were going up some stairs when they came to the first guy. Her dad swung a cord wrapping it around his feet and pulling hard sending him crashing to the ground. Vanessa charged up sticking her psionic blade into his back before fluidly maneuvering to the next man slashing him across the gut while her dad took out a third with his tazer.

The next guards they came to were standing next to a fountain. Tony through one of the Christmas balls with Vanessa explosive's in it rolling to one of the men who picked it up and was blasted back by it sending him to the ground. The last one Tony took out with his gun sending him into the fountain. As Vanessa and he walked by Vanessa dropped a Christmas ball into the fountain making sure that the man stayed down as Tony discarded his gun.

They walked into the mansion making sure to stay quiet as they looked around making their way toward the living room. The whole place was trashed like the after math of a wild party, but it was obvious that it always looked like this if the smell and stains were anything to go by.

"Why is it so hot in here?" A girl laid out on a couch said to a man sitting across from her looking at some bullets. "I told you to put it at 68."

"My fault again... let me tell you something sweetheart, I am not your personal…" The man started to say, but was cut off by Tony tazing his head.

Tony took the man's gun looking to the girl who had her hands pointed at him like guns. Tony put a finger to his lips, but the girl was so out of it, it didn't matter, she didn't have the mental stability to cause them any trouble.

Vanessa motioned with her head toward some stairs and they made their way to what seemed to be the main room. Tony was holding the gun out in front of him and Vanessa ready with her psionic blades as they slowly entered.

The walked around the room that seemed to be filled with all sorts of junk and up to a large bed where two body shaped were hidden under the covers. Tony motioned to Vanessa who nodded and used her powers to quickly pull the blankets back while Tony aimed the gun surprising to women.

Tony and Vanessa shared a surprised look and quickly shushed the girls just in time to hear a toilet flush. Tony ducked behind the bed while Vanessa hid behind a large painted board of some kind.

"Well." A man with an English accent said as he came out. "I wouldn't go in there for twenty minutes!" The man laughed as he walked over to a bowl of fortune cookies. "Now, which one of you is Vanessa?"

Vanessa started for a moment before she realized that he was talking to one of the girls. Now she just felt a grouse feeling for sharing a name with this girl.

"That's me." The girl replied.

"Ah, Nessie…" The man said. "Did you know that fortune cookies aren't even Chinese?"

The more Vanessa watched this guy the more she couldn't believe that he was the Mandarin. She looked over to her dad who caught her eyes and could tell he was thinking the same.

"There's some guy and girl over here and there…" One of the girls tried to say, but the Mandarin cut her off.

"They're made by Americans, based on the Japanese recipes…" Mandarin said starting to laugh.

"Hey!" Tony said as he came out from behind the bed and Vanessa from her place.

"Bloody hell, bloody hell…" The Mandarin through up his arms.

"Don't move." Vanessa ordered her blades ready.

"If you want something, take it, although the guns are all fake because those wankers wouldn't trust me with the real ones." The Mandarin said.

"What?" Tony blinked.

"Hey, do you fancy either of the birds?" Mandarin asked making an apologetic face to the offended girls over Tony's shoulder.

"You're not him, the Mandarin, the real guy, where?! Where's the Mandarin?! Where is he?!" Tony demanded.

"He's here. He's here." Mandarin replied as he scuttled over to a fainting couch and sat down. "But he's not here. He's here but he's not here."

"What do you mean?" Vanessa snapped.

"It's complicated, hey, it's complicated, alright?" The mandarin said.

"It is?" Tony said getting frustrated.

"It's complicated." Mandarin repeated.

"Uncomplicate it." Vanessa ordered.

"Ladies out, get out of the bed, get in the bathroom." Tony ordered the two girls who did as they were told making disgusted noises when they entered the bathroom. Vanessa went to the door making sure the coast was clear before closing and locking it as well.

"Sit." Tony ordered walking over to the restroom locking the door behind him. Mandarin was trying to crawl away but a shot from Tony sent him back to his seat, Vanessa and Tony closing in on him.

"My name is Trevor, Trevor Slattery." Trevor said as he sat back down.

"What are you?" Vanessa asked.

"What're you a decoy? You're a double, right?" Tony questioned.

"What? No. An understudy? Absolutely not." Trevor said offended, Tony aimed his gun and Trevor coward back. "Don't hurt the face! I'm an actor."

"You got a minute to live, fill it with words." Tony ordered.

"It's just a role. "The Mandarin", see, it's not real." Trevor said.

"Then how did you get here, Trevor?" Tony asked.

"Um, well, uh, I have a little problem with, um, substances, and I ended up doing things... no two ways about it, in the street that a man shouldn't do..." Trevor said grossing out Tony and Vanessa.

"Next!" Vanessa said quickly cutting him off.

"Then, they approached me about the role and they knew about the drugs…" Trevor said.

"What'd they say they'd get you off them?" Tony asked.

"Said they'd give me more." Trevor corrected him. "They gave me things. They gave me this palace. They gave me plastic surgery. They gave me things…"

Trevor's eyes closed and he started to snore.

"Seriously?" Vanessa said sharing a look with her father.

"Did you just nod off?" Tony snapped waking him back up with a kick to the foot. "Hey!"

"No, the lovely speedboat! And the thing was, he needed someone to take credit for some "accidental explosions"" Trevor finished up.

""He"?" Vanessa prompted. "Killian?"

"Killian." Trevor echoed.

"He created you?" Tony said.

"He created me." Trevor repeated.

"Custom-made terror threat." Tony said.

"Yes! Yes, his think tank thinked it up, the pathology of the serial killer…" He changed his accent to the Mandarin as he stood up grabbing a beer as Tony took his seat in shock as Vanessa passed her hand over her face. "The manipulation of Western iconography. Ready for another lesson? Blah blah blah." He went back to his normal accent. "Of course, it was my performance that brought the Mandarin to life."

"Your performance? Where people die?" Tony bit out angrily.

"No, no, look around you, costumes, green screen. Honestly, I wasn't on location for half this stuff, and when I was, movie magic, love." Trevor said with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I got a best friend who's in a coma and he might not wake up, so you're going to have to answer for that." Tony snapped as he stood back up. Vanessa felt a shock run through her having thought that Happy was going to be ok, he dad had obviously lied about it to protect her. She'd talk to him later about it, now was not the time.

"You're still going down, pal." Vanessa snapped then noticed Trevor looking over her shoulder. She twirled around blade ready, but the man was faster and delivered a hit that knocked her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa slowly woke up and found herself strapped up right wearing black yoga pants and a black sports bra. She shook her head clearing it of the cobwebs and looked around herself spotting Pepper next to her.

"Pepper? Pepper wake up." Vanessa tried using her powers, but nothing happened. "What the heck?"

"Nullification field, it blocks mutant powers." Killian said as he walked over to her.

"What have you done to Pepper?!" Vanessa demanded with a sharp glare.

"Extremis." Killian replied with a smirk. "Luckily for her, it seems her body accepted the change. I wanted to see how a mutant would take it, but for some reason we can't get anything to penetrate your skin, now why's that."

"Like I'd tell you." Vanessa replied having absolutely no idea why that happened. She looked down at her skin noting the faint blue and green shimmer it held. "Why are you doing this? You didn't seem like an evil crazy master mind at the New Year's party."

"Well I hadn't met your father yet." He replied then saw the unknowing look she was giving him. "Oh he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?!" Vanessa snapped.

"Back in Switzerland, your father said he'd meet me on the rooftop, to discuss Project AIM, my think tank. Well for the first 20 minutes, I actually thought he'd show up. For the next hour, I uh… well I considered taking that one step shortcut to the lobby, if you know I mean, but as I looked out over that city, nobody knew I was there, nobody could see me, no one was even looking. I had a thought that would guide me for years to come. Anonymity." Killian said as he stood next to her leaning against the table she was strapped to. "Thanks to your father, it's been my mantra ever since. That's how I accomplished all of this. You simply rule from behind the scenes, because the second you give evil a face, Bin Laden, Gaddafi, The Mandarin. You hand the people a target."

"So basically you've been throwing a temper tantrum since the new year because my father was being a drunken moron and stood you up." Vanessa deadpanned while mentally wanting to pop her father upside the head as hard as she could. "You should be the poster child for those anti-bullying videos, but what I'd like to know is why you named Trevor after a type of orange."

"Right, I think it's time to wake Pepper up, don't you." Killian said ignoring her question as a man injected Pepper waking her up.

"Pepper." Vanessa called out.

"Oh my…Vanessa." Pepper replied.

"Hi." Killian said gaining her attention.

"You think he's gonna help you..." Pepper ground out. "…he won't."

"Having you here is not just to motivate Tony Stark; it's actually more embarrassing than that. You're here as my, um…" Killian said as he leaned against Pepper's up right bed.

"Trophy." Pepper breathed out as Killian nodded.

"Ew." Vanessa said with a grossed out look as the Iron Patriot landed and walked forward.

"Good evening, sir." Killian said as the suit opened up letting the President fall out. "Welcome aboard, Mr. President."

Vanessa and Pepper watched as Killian led the President away with some of his flunkies following.

"Vanessa, can't you…" Pepper started to ask.

"I can't, he's blocking my powers. I don't even know what's protecting me from the injections he put into you." Vanessa said shaking her head. They tried to get free, but they couldn't. Vanessa hung her head in frustration then perked up at the sound of a fight. "Do you hear that?"

"What's going on?" Pepper asked then Vanessa realized what it was.

"Forty two." Vanessa said.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Dad made forty two Iron Man suits and they're all here." Vanessa replied once again trying to get free.

"Forty two?" Pepper said in disbelief.

"Yeah, just found out about it." Vanessa said then looked over at her. "You didn't know?"

"No." Pepper replied.

"Oh he is such an idiot." Vanessa said shaking her head as they listened to the explosions all around them. Then particularly bad ones started to hit the building they were in sending explosions everywhere until they were free of the restraints, but covered in debris knocking Vanessa unconscious when she tried to push Pepper out of the way.

"Vanessa! Vanessa wake up, please honey, wake up." Pepper tried, but got nothing. She tried to move over to her, but the debris was unstable, she couldn't move.

"Pepper!?" Tony called out as he landed. "Vanessa?!"

"Over here." Pepper called out. Tony spotted her and tried to lift the debris out of the way causing some sharp implements to come dangerously close to Pepper and Vanessa. "Stop, put it down, put it down, put it down."

"See what happens when you hang out with my ex-girlfriends?" Tony said as he reached for Vanessa since she was closest and managed to pull her out laying her to the side then reaching for Pepper.

"You're such a jerk." Pepper replied.

"Yup, we'll talk about it at dinner." Tony said as she slowly moved toward him. "Come on, a little more, baby."

Suddenly Killian's hand burst through the floor grabbing the suits arc reactor twisted it then pushed Tony back as he climbed through the hole in the floor.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Killian asked Pepper who looked away as he ran up to Tony and pressed his finger against the breast plate heating it up. "Don't get up! Is it hot there? Stuck? Feel a little stuck? Like a little turtle, cooking in his little turtle suit?"

"Tony." Pepper said softly.

"She's watching." Killian said. "I think you should close your eyes. Close your eyes. Close your eyes. You don't want to see this."

Killian went to strike Tony only for Tony to pop out a blade and cut off his arm.

"Yeah, you take a minute." Tony said as Killian writhed in pain his severed arm melting through the floor making a hole big enough for Pepper to fall through. Tony kicked out of his suit and scrambled to his feet.

"Dad?" Vanessa said as she sat up groggily.

"Vanessa, we're in a kind of code red right now. I need you to go help Rhodey get the President while I go get Pepper, ok?" Tony said quickly.

"Ok, got it." Vanessa said as she stood to her feet shaking her head clear.

She and Tony ran out of the room, her going one way and he the other. She came upon Rhodey just in time to see him start to swing from a cargo box toward the President as to Extremis fell. He reached for the President, but was falling short.

"Got you." Vanessa said grabbing onto him with her powers as she flew over to him. "Looked like could use a hand."

"I wouldn't say no." Rhodey said as she formed a shield around them both and the President protecting them from the blast.

"Brace yourself!" Vanessa said as they blast hit her shield jostling them a bit. Rhodey aimed and shot him free then Vanessa flew them over to a safe spot.

"You look damn good, Mr. President, but I'm gonna need that suit back." Rhodey said as he pocketed his gun. "The President is secure, Tony. I'm clearing the area.

"Nice work." Tony replied.

"I better go help him. It was nice to meet you Mr. President." Vanessa said with a wink as she shot off into the air.

"Ready sir?" Rhodey asked from the Iron Patriot suit as he wrapped his arm around him.

"What do you mean "ready"?" The President asked before Rhodey blasted off into the air with him.

Vanessa took out Extremis after Extremis, but they kept coming. She started using her shields to crush them, use her blades to slash them, and her telekinesis to rip them apart. It was when she was surrounded by five of them breathing hard. This wasn't right, she was an omega, she should not be having this much trouble. That's when the strange thing happened when they attacked grabbing her, trying to burn through her shield. A giant burst of green and blue energy pulsed from her throwing them all back and they did not get up.

Vanessa was startled out of her shock by a giant explosion which her father seemed to be near. She flew as fast as she could arriving just in time to see him slide down and land in front of a big fire, a fried Iron man mask in front of him.

"Dad, are you ok? Where's Pepper?" Vanessa asked as she helped him up.

"I didn't get to her in time." Tony shook his head tears in his eyes. Vanessa felt a pang go through her as she wrapped her father in a tight hug which he returned. Then he saw it and pulled back. Killian, charred black, limped out of the flames his body repairing itself as he did.

"No more false faces." Killian said limping toward them as they fell back. "You said you wanted the Mandarin. You're looking right at him. It was always me, Tony, right from the start. I am the Mandarin!"

Suddenly a pole came out of nowhere bashing Killian back. Tony and Vanessa whirled around looking at Pepper in shock.

"I got nothing." Tony said as Vanessa's mouth hung open then Vanessa saw it.

"Dad." Vanessa drew his attention to the inbound Iron Man suit that looked like it was targeting Pepper to her.

"Jarvis, subject at my 12 o'clock is not a target, disengage!" Tony ordered, but his earpiece had fallen out. The suit fired at Pepper missing her as she dodged then she glared at Tony. "What? Oh, what, are you mad at me?"

Pepper charged at him using his knee as a catapult shot up rammed her fist through the suit and brought it down. She then shoved her arm into the arm piece ripping off punched Killian into a wall then kicked a missile at him exploding it with a shot from the arm stabilizer hitting Killian.

"Honey." Tony said as he sat up while Pepper looked between him and the explosion.

"Oh, my god." Pepper breathed out. "I was really violent."

"You were really awesome." Vanessa corrected getting a brief smile from Pepper.

"You just scared the devil out of me. I thought you were…" Tony shook his head as she walked over to him.

"I was dead. Why? Because I fell two hundred feet?" Pepper said. "Who's the hot mess now?"

"Still debatable." Tony said standing up followed by Vanessa. "Probably tipping your way a little bit. Why don't you dress like this at home? Hmm? Sports bra, the whole deal."

"You mean like what I'm wearing." Vanessa said.

"And now you ruined it." Tony said with a wince as Vanessa chuckled.

"You know I think I understand why you don't want to give up the suits." Pepper said. "What I am gonna complain about now?"

"Well, it's him." Vanessa pointed out. "You'll think of something."

"Funny." Tony said rolling his eyes as he reached out for Pepper.

"Don't touch me. No, I'm gonna burn you!" Pepper panicked.

"No, no, you're not hot." Tony said as he patted her arm proving his point.

"Am I gonna be okay?" Pepper asked as Vanessa walked over hugging her.

"No, you're in a relationship with me, everything will never be okay." Tony said as he joined the hug. "But I think I can figure this out, yeah. I almost had this 20 years ago when I was drunk. I think I can get you better. That's what I do. I fix things."

"And I'll stick around and help until you are better." Vanessa said with a smile. "Give us time to catch up when we're not in mortal danger."

"Sounds good." Pepper said with a smile then turned serious as she looked to Tony. "And all your distractions?"

"Uh, I'm gonna shave them down a little bit." Tony replied. "Jarvis, hey."

"All wrapped up here, sir. Will there be anything else?" Jarvis asked.

"You know what to do." Tony said.

"The "clean slate" protocol, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Screw it, it's Christmas. Yes, yes." Tony replied as he hugged his girls close and all of the Iron Man suits exploded around them like fireworks.

"Okay so far? You like it?" Tony asked.

"It'll do." Pepper replied as they all hugged tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take long for Vanessa and Tony to fix Pepper and then to Vanessa's surprise Tony underwent surgery getting the shrapnel removed from his body along with the arc reactor. It was a bigger relief to her than she thought it'd be, she hadn't realized how much it worried her. After that was sorted Tony had the great idea to thank Harley by remodeling his entire garage with all sorts of cools gadgets and gizmos with Vanessa's help.

Things had shaped up nicely and Vanessa decided that it was time to go home to Loki the day after New Year's Eve, she was missing him horribly, berating herself for not leaving her phone with him so they could at least talk to one another.

Right now she was in her room of Stark Tower gathering her things into her satchel along with a few presents for Loki then exited the room heading down the hall where she heard Tony talking struggling with her favorite belt the whole way.

"You know, and thank you, by the way, for listening. There's just something about getting it off my chest and getting it out there in the atmosphere instead of holding this in. I mean this is what makes people sick, you know. Wow, I had no idea you were such a good listener. To be able to share all of my intimate thoughts and my experiences with someone, it just cuts the weight of it in half, you know, it's like a snake swallowing its own tale. Everything comes full circle. And the fact that you've been able to help me process…" Tony trialed off as Bruce jerked awake looking around trying to get his barring's.

"So, uh, wha…?" Bruce stuttered out groggily.

"You with me?" Tony asked.

"I was, yeah…" Bruce said rubbing his face. "Where, uh, we were at, uh…"

"You actively napping." Tony said.

"I was... I... I... I, uh, drifted." Bruce said.

"Where did I lose you?" Tony asked eyeing Bruce.

"Elevator in Switzerland." Bruce answered.

"So you heard none of it?" Tony accused.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said. "I'm not that kind of doctor." Bruce defended himself. "I'm not a therapist. It's not my training. I don't have the…"

"What? The time?" Tony asked.

"Temperment." Bruce replied.

"You know what, now that I think about it, oh God, my original wound, I'm 14 years old, I still have a nanny?" Tony said and Bruce groaned letting his head fall back. "That was weird."

"Dad, leave Bruce alone and just spring for a therapist." Vanessa said as she came into the room trying to get her belt to fit right, but was having trouble.

"I am venting to a friend." Tony said snippily.

"When did you pass out?" Vanessa asked Bruce.

"Elevator in Switzerland." Bruce answered.

"Oh, you got further than I did and I was there for most of it." Vanessa commented then let out a frustrated growl as she threw it to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"My belt won't fit." Muse snapped.

"Maybe it shrunk in the wash." Tony smarted off.

"And maybe your favorite car ended up in the ocean!" Vanessa snapped.

"Geez kiddo I was only joking." Tony said raising his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know, it's just…I don't know, my moods have gone crazy on me." Vanessa said running her hands through her hair. "I don't know what I'm feeling half the time."

"Vanessa have you had any weird cravings lately?" Bruce asked looking thoughtful.

"Oh do not get me started and at the weirdest times to." Vanessa said shaking her head then stopped. Her head slowly turned to Bruce as she placed her hands over her stomach. "You don't think…?"

"Wait, wait, just wait." Tony said holding out his hands. "You think Vanessa is pregnant?!"

"It would explain a lot." Bruce pointed out. "We can run a test in the lab."

"Oh…ok, yeah sure." Vanessa said in a sort of daze.

Tony and Bruce lead her down to the lab and quickly performed the test. They were currently waiting for the results. Tony was pacing, Bruce sat at the computer and Vanessa sat on the edge of one of the hospital beds nervously twisting her wedding ring.

"Got it." Bruce said as the results came in.

"Well…?" Vanessa prompted nervously.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a mom." Bruce said with a bright smile.

"Oh my…" Vanessa breathed out feeling light headed.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Tony said with a smile.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Why is everyone down here?" Pepper asked as she walked in letting out a yelp when Tony rushed over pulling her into a tight hug and kiss.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Tony cheered as he released Pepper who looked over to Vanessa in shock.

"Really?" Pepper asked.

"Yes." Vanessa nodded as tears filled their eyes. "Loki and I are going to be parents."

"Oh Vanessa that's wonderful." Pepper said as they hugged.

"Vanessa, these results…" Bruce started as everyone turned to him. "They say you've been pregnant for four months now."

"What? How is that possible? I never felt anything until a few days ago." Vanessa said in confusion.

"Well, all pregnancies are different, I mean you and the child are as healthy as can be." Bruce said. "So it's nothing to worry about."

"Ok, wow, this is so amazing, I can't wait to tell Loki, he'll be so happy." Vanessa said happily as she stood to her feet. "I need to go now, I have to tell him."

"You can leave from the roof." Tony said as they started back up stairs to the roof only stopping to grab her satchel. They finally made it to the roof a strong breeze kicking up announcing the coming storm that was closing in.

"Thank you Bruce." Vanessa said hugging the man.

"No problem." Bruce replied.

"Be safe and call as soon as you can, ok?" Pepper said as Vanessa hugged her next.

"I will." Vanessa promised then hugged Tony.

"Try not to get yourself or another house blown up again." Vanessa said.

"I'll try." Tony replied.

"I love you dad." Vanessa said.

"Love you to." Tony replied.

Vanessa smiled at them all as she stepped back to a safe distance then looked up to the sky.

"Heimdall, I'm ready." Vanessa called out, but nothing happened. "Heimdall? Heimdall where are you?"

"What's going on?" Tony asked. "Where's the portal thingy?"

"I don't…Odin." Vanessa breathed out then fell to her knees.

"Vanessa!" Pepper called out as they all ran to her the wind blowing even strong at the clouds darkened.

"In all of Asgard there are only two who can stop people from coming and going to Asgard. Heimdall is my friend and would never do this to me, but Odin…" Vanessa's teeth ground together. "He is a foolish old man." Vanessa shot to her feet looking angrily to the sky. "You hear me old man, you are foolish, selfish, bitter, blind, monster whose day had come and gone long ago! What you do to Loki and I today only proves that!"

As if sensing her anger lightening cracked across the sky followed by a deep roll of thunder then the rain fell in sheets. Vanessa fell to her knees again as a sobs wracked her body.

"Come on Vanessa, you need to get inside." Pepper said leading the crying girl to her room along with Tony. They tucked her gently into bed after getting her into her pajamas and Tony sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand.

"It's not fair, I was the happiest girl in the world and now…" Vanessa started to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry." Tony said stroking her hair out of her face staying with her until sleep finally consumed her then left the room quietly.

The months that followed were the hardest Vanessa had ever faced torn between anger, sadness, and joy. She spent the first month trying to get some sort of sign from Heimdall, but never received a message. The second and third month was spent trying to find a way back herself, but again had no luck.

The fourth month was spent in a state of deep depression that took a lot to get her out of, but Pepper, Tony, Bruce, and Steve were there for her getting her through it all along with her friends from school, the Professor, Rhodey, and Happy. Reed and Susan Richards visited often with their son Franklin along with Ben and Johnny as well as Johnny Blaze, Roxanne, Peter, and Murdock. She was never short of someone to comfort her, they all got her through it, and before she knew it, it was the end of the fifth month and a little into the sixth, June 16th to be precise.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanessa grit her teeth as sweat poured from her. She held Pepper and Tony's hands in vice like grips as she let out a groaning scream, thanking high heaven that she couldn't feel the pain thanks to the drugs.

"Come on Vanessa, you're doing good." Bruce said as Pepper stroked Vanessa's head. "I need you to push hard, you're almost there."

"I am pushing hard." Vanessa snapped.

"It's crowning." Bruce said.

"Is that..oh…that's a…wow…a head." Tony breathed out looking a little pale.

"Don't you dare faint on me, dad." Vanessa ground out. More time passed, the nurses ran back and forth under Bruce's direction and soon the sounds of a crying baby filled the room.

"It's a girl." Bruce said as the nurses Tony hired took and quickly cleaned the baby the wrapped her in a thick fuzzy green blanket and handed her to Vanessa. The baby instantly stopped crying the moment she settle into her mother arms and was looking up at her with curious green eyes flecked with silver.

"She's perfect." Vanessa said as she softly ran her fingers through the thin tuft of black hair on top of the baby's head.

"What's her name?" Pepper asked as the nurses were sent away no longer needed.

"Rhea, it means daughter of Heaven and Earth." Vanessa said softly. "Loki and I picked it out when we decided to start a family. He said it would be the perfect name for our first daughter."

"What's happening?" Tony asked as Rhea started to turn blue with darker blue markings just like her fathers all over her body and deep red eyes.

"This is her Jotunn form, I wasn't sure if she'd have one. Loki is Jotunn, so Rhea is half Jotunn." Vanessa explained then started to cry as she held Rhea close. "It's not fair, he should be here for this, Loki should be here, it's not fair."

Tony and Pepper gently hugged her as they looked down at the baby who reached up touching her mother's face curiously.


	11. Chapter 11

The walls and ceiling of Rhea's room were painted like nebulas of all kinds in shifting colors with twinkling stars glittering amongst them. The carpet was a deep purple, the bed spread was dark blue with deep purple accents, and a dark blue couch in the corner with a deep purple throw blanket over it. The desk, shelves, a piano, and every other wooden surface was painted navy blue and the lamp shades on the deep purple lamps on the nightstand and the tall lamp in the corner were painted like the nebulas. Also on the nightstand was a picture of her and Loki smiling together from one of their dates when he came to visit.

Six months later found Vanessa sitting in a dark blue rocking lazy chair in the room with Rhea in her lap looking through Vanessa's dream book talking about all the things she had done with Loki. Rhea laughed and giggled as Vanessa talked then suddenly stopped when Vanessa came to a picture of her and Loki smiling together.

Rhea reached forward placing her small hand on the picture of Loki her face scrunched in concentration.

"Dada." Rhea said making Vanessa's mouth drop open in shock as Rhea's hand moved over to Vanessa's picture. "Mama."

Rhea giggled and started to repeat the words over and over again.

"Jarvis, get Pepper and dad and you better be filming this." Vanessa said in a calm voice not wanting Rhea to stop.

"Right away miss." Jarvis said.

Rhea was still repeating the words over and over again when Pepper and Tony came in. Rhea went silent as she looked up at them.

"She was talking, just now. She said dada and mama." Vanessa said as she looked up at them then back down at Rhea. Rhea looked up at Pepper and Tony the pointed to Loki.

"Dada." Rhea said then pointed to Vanessa. "Mama."

"She talked." Tony cheered.

"Oh she's so smart." Pepper said as she leaned down kissing the top of Rhea's head.

"She's learning so fast." Vanessa said cuddling Rhea close.

"Well of course she is she's part of the Stark family." Tony said brightly.

"And her father isn't a dunce by any stretch of the imagination." Vanessa said nuzzling against Rhea.

"Don't worry Vanessa, I'm sure that you'll find your way back to each other." Pepper said setting on the arm of the chair and wrapping her arms around Vanessa as Tony sat on her other side doing the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Vanessa sat in the floor of the living room with Rhea playing with her dove doll. Rhea had already started saying small words and broken sentences, her first work having been mama. Vanessa laughed as Rhea raised the knit toy above her head then fell back with a giggle. Vanessa pulled the nine month old baby back up to a sitting position kissing the top of her head affectionately.

The elevator dinged signaling the arrival of Steve as he stepped out.

"Hey Steve, how goes things?" Vanessa asked as she stood up and walked over giving him a quick hug.

"They're going well." Steve replied.

"And work?" Vanessa asked knowing the Steve worked for SHIELD.

"Busy." Steve replied.

"I'll bet, bow much time did they give you off this time?" Vanessa asked.

"A month barring emergencies." Steve replied with a shrug.

"Sweet." Vanessa said then noticed Steve's wide eyed gaze.

"Vanessa, look." Steve said pointing to Rhea.

Vanessa turned and saw Rhea standing on her feet which was something she had been doing off and on, the real amazing thing was that slowly she was putting one foot in front of the other slowly making her way over to Vanessa. Steve and Vanessa didn't move barely breathing afraid to startle her until she finally reached Vanessa who scooped her up into her arms with a laugh.

"Oh Rhea, that was amazing." Vanessa cheered as she held her close.

"That was really good." Steve said ruffling Rhea's hair lightly who giggled in delight.

"Jarvis did you get that?" Vanessa asked the AI system.

"From multiple angles Miss Vanessa." Jarvis replied.

"Good, call my dad and Bruce in the lab, they'll want to…" Vanessa didn't get a chance to finish when the elevator dinged and the two science bros. tumbled out with Pepper not far behind.

"They have already been informed." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis called us." Bruce said.

"She really walked?" Pepper said in excitement.

"Yep, Jarvis filmed it." Vanessa said.

"Playing on screen now." Jarvis said and everyone gathered around the TV to watch.

Vanessa watched and tears started to gather in her eyes as an overwhelming sense of sadness hit her. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and leaned into her father's hug resting her head on his shoulder. She often got like this when Rhea accomplished something new.


	13. Chapter 13

Rhea sat in a high chair giggling in the kitchen which was decorated in all sorts of birthday decorations. A bright green blue and purple banner read Happy First Birthday Rhea. Everyone was there, all of Vanessa's friends. Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby, Piotr, Logan, the Professor, Hank, Ororo, Kurt, Reed, Sue, their son Franklin, Johnny, Ben, Franklin, Megan, Johnny Blaze, Roxanne, Peter, Matt, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Steve, Natasha, and Clint. All of them were milling about talking amongst each other all the girls seeming to gravitate toward Rhea.

"Oh Vanessa she gets cuter and cuter." Rogue said as she tickled the baby being careful not to let her touch her skin.

"She looks so much like you." Jubilee said making small fireworks for Rhea's entertainment.

"But with Loki's coloring." Megan said.

"Yeah, she's going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older." Ororo said.

"Just like her mother." Vanessa said with a smirk.

"Ok everyone, present time." Tony said gathering everyone around the table piled with gifts, probably more than a one year old should have. They went through them and soon Rhea had a pile of clothes, toys, and all sorts of other baby things. "Ok my turn."

Tony went and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box and handed it to Vanessa to unwrap for Rhea. When Vanessa opened the box revealing cloth doll that made Vanessa's eyes tear up.

"Daddy." Rhea said grabbing the Loki doll and hugging it close.

"Oh dad…this is…wow." Vanessa said with a smile as she looked up at him. "Thank you."

"I wanted to give him a voice box, but Pepper said no." Tony said with a small pout.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later what he wanted him to say." Pepper scoffed.

"Oh I can imagine." Vanessa said with a smiled as she watched Rhea holding the Loki doll.

"They weren't that bad." Tony pouted.

"Now it's my turn." Vanessa said with a smile as she ran out of sight then soon returned with her arms behind her back then presented a puppy and not just any kind of puppy, but a black Irish Great Hound puppy with big blue eyes.

"Puppy!" Rhea said in excitement as she held out her free hand for the puppy which Vanessa placed in her lap. The puppy instantly started to lick her face as Rhea giggled.

"What's his name?" Tony asked as he came over rubbing the puppies head.

"That's up to Rhea." Vanessa said as Rhea's face scrunched up as she thought.

"Mischief." Rhea said with a smile.

"Why Mischief?" Pepper asked.

"Because mama said I was a little Mischief maker like daddy." Rhea said with a smile.

"I like it." Tony said with a smile as the others agreed.

While the others were eating Vanessa decided to take the chance to go get a breath of air and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the sky line as she lost herself to her thoughts.

"I would ask how you were faring, but…" Professor Xavier trailed off as he came up to her.

"The only thing that is keeping me going, the only thing that is keeping me sane is Rhea and the hope of seeing Loki again." Vanessa said wrapping her arms around herself. "But it gets harder and harder every time Rhea does something new or accomplishes something then when she does something that reminds me of Loki and it is just so hard." Vanessa shook her head looking away. "Are you sure you can't contact him somehow?"

"I'm sorry, he is too far." Xavier said taking her hand gently.

"I have never wanted a fight, I have never wanted to harm if I did not have to, but what Odin has done…" Vanessa shook her head. "I have never felt so much anger."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Vanessa." Xavier said. "I wish I could help you."

"You've been here for me, all of my friends have, and you've all helped me more than you know." Vanessa said smiling at him.

"Hey Vanessa Professor, we're about to blow out the candles." Peter said sticking his head out of the door.

"Coming." Vanessa said as she and Xavier made their way back in where Rhea happily awaited to blow out the candles of her colorful cake. "Ok Rhea, you ready?"

"Cake." Rhea said happily.

"You have to wait until after the song. Ok?" Pepper asked.

"Ready." Rhea replied.

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Rhea, Happy Birthday to You."

While they had been singing Rhea started to really stare at the small flames on the candles and when it came time to blow them out Rhea surprised them all. With a giggle she raised her hand and each flame changed into glowing butterflies that flew around the room then burst into small fireworks.

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Magic." Vanessa breathed out.

"Wow, she really is like her dad." Bobby commented as Rhea clapped and laughed reaching for the cake which started to move toward her until Vanessa stopped her.

"Oh no you don't." Vanessa said as she sliced a piece of cake and handed it to her which she quickly dug into. "As if she wasn't a little handful already."

Rhea's powers developed quickly eliciting many trips to the Xavier institute where it was safest for her to practice. By two years old she was advancing not only in her powers but she was learning at an incredible as well. It was very apparent that Rhea was continuing the Stark legacy of producing prodigies and the media jumped all over it when they found out.

Vanessa had found many creative ways of dealing with the press when she went out, but the worst was when they asked who the father was and what they said when she refused to tell and they couldn't figure it out for themselves. There had been rumors that it was anyone from Steve Rogers to Johnny Storm and even Bruce Banner, all of them easily shot down. After they ran out of people to accuse of being the father they started attacking her character. All in all it was starting to wear her down a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Almost two year old Rhea was sitting at the table as Vanessa was making dinner Mischief at her feet waiting for a chance to snatch some food. Tony and Bruce were discussing their latest project while Pepper was talking with Rhea. It was another normal day for them more or less, Rhea had decided it would be fun to make her dolls dance and then she decided to make different illusions of her drawings come to life, but she had calmed down now and was drawing some pictures.

"Mama?" Rhea called.

"Yes sweetie?" Vanessa replied as she cooked.

"Where's daddy?" Rhea asked.

Vanessa stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to her daughter. She had often told Rhea stories about Loki and such, but she'd never told her about where Loki was and for what reason. Rhea was able to reason far beyond what other children her age were able to so it was no surprise that she finally asked the question Vanessa had been dreading.

"Could you guys give us a bit?" Vanessa asked.

"We'll be down in the lab if you need us." Pepper said as she and the boys left. Vanessa sat down next to Rhea looking over her drawings which included most of their friends and a picture of herself Loki and Vanessa. Steve had taught her how to draw and she had picked it up quite well.

"Your daddy is in a place very far away." Vanessa started. She grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing the branches of Yggdrasil

"What's that?" Rhea asked.

"These are the branches of Yggdrasil." Vanessa answered as she drew the planets within the tree. "Our world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree. Now, you see it every day, without realizing. Images glimpsed through telescopes." Vanessa started to point to the planets. "This is Earth and this is where daddy is, in Asgard."

"But why is he there? Why doesn't he some to see me?" Rhea asked looking up at Vanessa. "Does he not like me?"

"Of course he likes you, he loves you." Vanessa said adamantly. She knew although the two had never met that Loki would love their child no matter what.

"Then why isn't he here?" Rhea asked.

"Because daddy…he…" Vanessa closed her eyes not knowing how to go on. "Daddy did some things when he was very sad once a long time ago that got him into a lot of trouble and he got lost, but then he was found by some very bad people, not even people really more like…"

"Monsters?" Rhea asked.

"Yes, monsters, that's right. They hurt daddy and threatened him to hurt people he didn't want to against his will, even using a device to control him." Vanessa said wiping the tears from her eyes as she thought about what Loki had gone through. "But because of what he did before no one believed him when he said he was being controlled this time so they keep him in Asgard as punishment for what happened."

"That's not fair." Rhea said shaking her head looking angry. "Why can't we go to daddy?"

"Because when I call Heimdall does not answer and he is the only way to get back to Asgard." Vanessa answered.

"But you said Heimdall was your friend, so someone told him not to let you back." Rhea reasoned ne again surprising Vanessa with her mental abilities. "But the only one who can tell Heimdall what to do is Odin."

"That's right." Vanessa nodded biting her lip in anger.

"I don't like Odin, he's mean." Rhea said nodding her head then looked thoughtful again. "Is there really no other way to get to daddy?"

"No baby, I've looked." Vanessa said looking down.

"Maybe someone else knows." Rhea said reasonably.

"Maybe…" Vanessa trailed off falling deep into thought. "Jarvis can you call Pepper back up here to watch Rhea for me, I have some rules and laws to blatantly mutilate."

"Right away ma'am." Jarvis replied.

"Thank you Jarvis, keep an eye on Rhea till Pepper gets here, you to Mischief." Vanessa said as she kissed the top of Rhea's head and patting Mischiefs head before rushing out of the room.

"Yes ma'am." Jarvis said as she left.

Vanessa ran into her room just as Pepper went into the kitchen with Rhea. Vanessa ran over to her desk and brought up a screen and started to do some serious hacking into the SHIELD database until she found what she wanted, the file on Thor's first visit and who he encountered.

"Jarvis, keep them on a wild goose chase, don't want them knowing what I'm really after." Vanessa said as she copied all the information she needed.

"I'll use your father's usual footprint." Jarvis said making Vanessa smile.

"Good idea. Give him a heads up so he can come up with a good cover." Vanessa said.

"Yes ma'am." Jarvis said as Vanessa got everything she wanted and exited out. She grabbed her phone and made a quick dial. After a few rings the phone was answered.

"Hello this is Jane Foster unpaid frustrated intern Darcy, how may I help you?" A snarky voice asked on the other side of the line.

"Hello, this is Vanessa Stark and I'd like to talk to Miss Foster." Vanessa said with a smiled at the girl's attitude.

"For real?" Darcy asked in shock.

"For real." Vanessa replied.

"Hey Jane, Vanessa Stark is calling you!" Darcy yelled. "No really, it is, I asked…well come here and find out for yourself."

There was some grumbling followed by the sound of someone walking over to the phone.

"I swear if this is some kind of prank…" Was the first thing that Jane said when she grabbed the phone making Vanesa laugh a little.

"No, this is really me, I am Vanessa Stark, I swear." Vanessa said.

"Prove it." Jane said. Vanessa thought for a moment before she got an idea.

"One sec." Vanessa said. "Jarvis I need proof of my identity sent to Jane Foster. Dazzle me."

"Of course." Jarvis replied.

"Holy crap, what happening to your lap top?!" She heard Darcy say. "She's really Vanessa Stark!"

"I am so sorry if I offended you or…" Jane started, but Vanessa cut her off.

"It's fine." Vanessa said.

"Oh, thanks, well I guess my next question would be why did you call me?" Jane asked.

"I need your help." Vanessa answered.

The next start of the next week found Vanessa holding Rhea close as she boarded the Stark plane Mischief following after saying her goodbyes. It was late afternoon and she planned one being in London by morning the next day. She walked down the short aisle placing Rhea into one of the seats leaning it back so she was laying down her daddy doll and knit dove wrapped tightly in her arms as she slept. Mischief found a comfortable spot on the floor nearby and lay down as well. He was extremely protective of Rhea and hardly ever left her side.

Vanessa leaned down pressing a quick kiss to her head before setting down herself. In no time at all they were in the air and Vanessa was staring out the window at the stars hoping that this would lead her back to Loki.


	15. Chapter 15

Vanessa held Rhea's hand as they disembarked the plane and walked up to the car that waited for her. Vanessa buckled Rhea into the back seat and she got into the driver's seat then drove to Jane's mother's house.

"And this lady is going to help us find daddy?" Rhea asked.

"Yes they will." Vanessa replied as they arrived at the home.

Once again Vanessa took hold of Rhea's hand when she got her from the back seat and made her way upstairs to the apartment Jane said she resided in with her mother and intern. A quick nock on the door received a quick answer.

"Oh wow, Vanessa Stark…and mini Stark, very cool." Darcy said with a big smile. "Hey Jane, the Starks are here."

Vanessa had to surpass a smile as Jane ran in looking a bit flustered, but happy none the less.

"Miss Stark, you don't know what your funding and help mean to me." Jane said taking Vanessa's hand and shaking her hand vigorously.

"Actually I think I do, I need your help." Vanessa said.

"Help?" Jane questioned sharing a look with Darcy.

"May we sit down so I can explain?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh of course." Jane said allowing them inside and leading them to the kitchen.

"Would you mind if Rhea played in the living room while we talk?" Vanessa asked looking at her daughter in concern knowing how Jane would react to her information.

"Sure, I'll take her." Darcy said. "How about it kid, want to go hang out in the living room?"

"Ok." Rhea said following Darcy out as Vanessa and Jane took a seat at the table.

"So what do you need my help for?" Jane asked as Darcy walked back in.

"Oh it's a very long story." Vanessa said before she began the story of Loki and herself from beginning to end. When she was finished both women were staring at her slack jawed. "So there you have it."

"You mean that adorable little girl is the daughter of that crazy guy?" Darcy asked bluntly.

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded.

"And you're trying to find a way back to him." Jane said.

"Yes. He doesn't even know about Rhea." Vanessa said looking angry. "Odin had me banished before I even knew I was pregnant."

"What a jerk." Darcy said.

"My thoughts exactly." Vanessa bit out. "So will you help me?"

Jane and Darcy looked to one another having a quick silent conversation before Jane turned back to her.

"Yes, we'll help you." Jane nodded. Vanessa jumped to her feet hugging both women.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Vanessa said gratefully. "I have a penthouse with a lab all set up for us to work in."

"Ooo, penthouse, nice." Darcy said with a smile.

"You're both welcome to live with me and Rhea if you want." Vanessa offered looking between them.

"Really? I'm in." Darcy said as she stood up. "I'll go pack."

"Oh ah really I mean…" Jane stuttered out as she looked around.

"She means yes, but she's trying to be modest." Darcy said pulling Jane up. "Come on, let's go pack for the swanky penthouse."

Vanessa watched as Darcy pulled Jane along smiling to herself.

"Holy crab baskets!" Darcy yelped, Vanessa ran into the living room in time to find that Rhea had turned her knit dove into a real dove which was perched on her head. It was her latest magical ability to be able to animate inanimate objects giving them life. "How are you doing that?"

"She got it from her father, the ability to perform magic." Vanessa explained.

"That is so cool" Darcy said.

"Yes it is, all of the charms on her bracelet are her pets that she can call forth at will." Vanessa said smiling proudly at her daughter and indeed on Rhea's wrist was a rose gold charm bracelet with many animal charms of all kinds.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Rhea said looking up at Jane who had a hand to her heart.

"No it's ok, we just weren't expecting it." Jane said smiling at the little girl who smiled up at her. Rhea held out her hand and the Dove landed on it.

"Her name is Snow." Rhea said as the girls reached out petting the dove gently who cooed at her.

"Amazing." Jane said as Rhea changed it back to the toy. "We better go get our stuff together."

As soon as the two girls were packed and Jane had informed her mother what was happening they set off to the penthouse. They spent months working on finding a way to Asgard, but they had no luck. The hope Vanessa once held was starting once again to diminish.


End file.
